Unintended
by Evil Herbivore
Summary: *mild slash*. A short fic about Remus and Sirius in their 7th year, yes it's fluffy and angsty, but hey! It's fiction! just read it.
1. One

This is inspired by Muse's 'Unintended' a wonderful, beautiful song which I recommend you download (  
  
  
  
Unintended  
  
'You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended. You could be the one I'll always love….'  
  
  
  
"Just FUCK OFF Remus!" Sirius screamed down the empty corridor, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Remus Lupin, the 17-year-old Gryffindor, Marauder, cautious prankster and part time werewolf stood totally rigid with shock, staring at the corner that his best friend had disappeared round. Sirius had never spoken to him like that. He'd certainly told Remus to fuck off loads of times, but it was always playful and never meant to offend. That time it had been said with such feeling that Remus was numb. He swallowed the lump in his throat, gathered his resolve and headed after the other boy.  
  
Slowly his shock was turning to anger, How DARE Sirius speak to him like that! He was only trying to help! The leaver's Ball was only a week away and Sirius, SIRIUS! Probably the most infamous womanizer in the History of Hogwarts had not yet found a girl to take.. It wasn't as if he was short on options either, he had girls turning down any other offers in the hope Sirius would ask them. Remus scowled as he marched down the stone passageways. God knows why! Is not as if he treats them well! Remus was not happy with the regard Sirius had for his girlfriends; the old dog had been out with nearly every girl in Gryffindor in his year, as well as countless Ravenclaws, numerous Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherin. However, only one relationship had lasted more than two weeks. Her name was Helena Ferris, she was a Ravenclaw and it had surprised a lot of people when word that they were an item got round, mainly because she was not the normal type that Sirius went for. She was small and slight with very few curves, had very short sandy blonde hair, and large honey brown eyes which contrasted with her pale, sometimes tired, complexion. She looked rather, well, boyish, not at all like the girls Sirius was supposed to go for. That relationship had lasted a month and to Remus's surprise Sirius had seemed quite upset over the break up, but once again cited the fact that "Something was missing" as the reason he couldn't continue to see her. None of the other girls had extracted as much emotion from Black; he got bored quickly and felt no remorse over the break ups. Yet still, they were willing to give him a second chance. Remus, James and Peter put it down to his charm, he was incredibly charismatic, witty, clever and handsome to boot.  
  
Remus scowled again, changing direction and heading towards the Library, Sirius always went there when he wanted to be left alone. I only offered to set him up with a partner for the ball! The little voice in his head reasoned, and he blows up at me! He knows full well, that as Quidditch Captain, he has to have a partner to lead the dancing! I was only trying to help!  
  
Sure enough, Sirius was sat in a dark corner of the vast Library, flicking blindly through a dusty old tome. Remus walked up cautiously and quietly. Sirius didn't even look up, though he undoubtedly heard the footsteps. He had fantastic hearing, maybe it was a canine thing.  
  
Remus coughed deliberately. Sirius, waiting a few moments, looked up slowly and glared at his friend with an air that suggested Remus better have something damn'd important to say. Remus glared silently back, refusing to be the first to speak. He sat opposite the brooding Captain, folded his hands on the table and waited.  
  
Sirius dropped his gaze, his eyes came to rest on Remus hands. He was amazed that they were so delicate and smooth for someone who was transformed into a beast every full moon. Realization dawned on Sirius; it was evident in his eyes when he brought them back up to meet his best friends' steady gaze. It was him who had become the monster, shouting at Remus when he was only trying to help. It wasn't his fault that Sirius was like he was and he shouldn't expect his friends to shoulder his cares.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak. Recently it took a lot of resolve to speak to Remus; he would never understand.  
  
"You don't have to say sorry." Remus said suddenly, Before Sirius had gotten a word out, his voice was soft and comforting. " I mean, I came here so you could apologize but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry I tried to interfere with your, erm, tangled, love life." There was a slight smile on Remus's face; it made Sirius even more miserable: why did the boy have to be so bloody forgiving! He wanted more than anything for Remus to explode and shout and scream at him, to tell him he was a lousy friend and had no regard for other peoples' feelings. Sirius knew he treated people, mainly girls, badly but it was only because he got so frustrated in relationships. He knew why too: it was because the only person he'd ever really wanted to be in a relationship with was the only one who was out of his reach.  
  
  
  
'You could be the one who listens, to my deepest inquisitions. You could be the one I'll always love…..'  
  
  
  
"Well I'm going to apologize anyway." said Sirius miserably, he looked Remus straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Moony, I've been a prat. You didn't have to help, but you did, so thank you."  
  
Remus just looked quizzically at him in the silence that followed, Sirius's response was…well, it didn't sound right, it sounded rehearsed. Sirius, seeing the slight frown that darkened Remus's features, went back to his book, and, as casually as he could, without sounding like he was up to something, asked  
  
"So, have you found a date yet?"  
  
"Yes." Said Remus, the tiniest hint of suspicion in his voice. Sirius's head jerked up before he realized what he was doing, he was obviously not expecting that answer. He attempted to regain his composure.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked in slight distress.  
  
"Do you know Jane?" Remus asked. The other's expression was blank, he probably knew about five Janes' . Lupin allowed himself to smile knowingly,  
  
"Of course you do" he said, "Jane O'Brien, the Ravenclaw, Head Girl. You went out with her for five days last year, why you did that, I'll never know, you and authority don't really mix do they?" he was smiling widely now and Sirius couldn't help but do the same.  
  
"Well, you know, it was a domination thing." He made a sound like a cracking whip, "But what I don't get is why you are going to the Ball with her. She's not exactly a barrel of laughs. She's Head Girl for God's sake! Why didn't you pick someone else? I know that Primrose girl in the year below would love for you to ask her." Sirius winked, although inside his act was rapidly falling apart; there's someone else who would love you to ask them too he thought sadly. Remus laughed,  
  
"Well, I'm not equipped with your infinite charm and love radar, am I? My choices are a little more limited. And besides," he added defensively, "She's not that bad! She's very intelligent. Who cares if she hasn't got a sense of humor?" Remus didn't sound convinced.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yeah, great. On the night you should be getting as drunk as possible. You'll be engaged in serious philosophical discussion, what laughs!"  
  
There was a pause, he dropped the sarcasm and became quite serious, "and besides, it's only because they don't know you."  
  
When it was quite clear Remus had no idea what his friend was talking about Sirius tried, unconvincingly, to explain.  
  
"Err, well, you know. I mean, if girls got to know you, what you're really like, rather than the quiet, shy Remus most people see -----". Remus made to object but Sirius silenced him, "---- don't get me wrong, I think it's adorable, but if you let these girls closer to you they'd see that you're a lot of things ---".  
  
"Yeah, like a monster!" Remus cut in.  
  
"You are not a monster!" Black hissed, with such force it was a little shocking, "Lucius Malfoy is a monster! You're just…unlucky." He said the last word with a sigh.  
  
He gave the blonde a lopsided grin and continued, "They would see that you are amazing, that you're a fantastic friend, that you deserve the best."  
  
There was an uneasy silence; Sirius looked at the table, becoming immensely interested in the grain of the wood when nothing else was said.  
  
Remus just sat there, unsure of a suitable reply. Sirius had just said his little monologue with such seriousness and feeling…how was he supposed to reply to that? He decided upon the best course of action and changed the subject.  
  
"Well, have you found a date yet Padfoot? You must have no end of possible dates? Though God knows why, the way you carry on."  
  
Sirius seemed taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly, "I know what you think of my, err, exploits mate. And in answer, yes, I do have a date." It was a downright lie. He didn't even have anyone one in mind, well, not anyone he could actually ask. But he was so used to covering up now it was second nature.  
  
"Really!?" replied Remus, surprised. "When did that happen? Who is it? Anyone I know?"  
  
Sirius was convinced he heard disappointment in his friend's voice but passed it off as wishful thinking, he grinned,  
  
"Ahh, I'm not telling, You'll find out in seven days."  
  
"No, go on!" Remus insisted, "Tell me."  
  
"Nope," Sirius stood up and closed the book, "I've got to go Moony, I'll see you later." And he left, thinking furiously of a girl he could take. He was halfway to the Gryffindor common room when he bumped straight into someone, he looked up, a tall, blonde Slytherin girl stood staring back at him.  
  
"Oh, hullo Kate." He said simply.  
  
"Hello Sirius." She stood there, not saying anything, but apparently waiting for something, she began to play with a section of her long hair.  
  
Sirius sighed inwardly, well, she is pretty, a little voice said.  
  
"Kate." He said firmly "Would you like to go to the leaver's ball with me?"  
  
She smiled in satisfaction. "Of course." 


	2. Two

Thank you for reading! :D and if you review I'll love you forever! :D  
  
  
  
Unintended Chapter two  
  
  
  
'I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before….'  
  
  
  
Sirius had avoided Remus for most of the week, not that it was obvious. He just said he had 'things' to do. James and Peter had given up asking about his whereabouts, convinced it had something to do with a girl, after all Sirius was a ladies man….wasn't he?  
  
Remus had been noticeably down for the past few days, not being as proficient at hiding his feelings as his taller, darker, best friend. He didn't even ask what Sirius was up too.  
  
At last, the night came around, and even Remus's mood seemed to lift, he had gone to see Dumbledore, earlier in the day, although he wouldn't say why, and had returned with a mysterious grin on his face. He was up to something, and even a wrestling match, started by James when Remus had walked through the door, failed to get his secret out of him, although that was probably because James had never yet fought with Mr. Lupin and won. James was now pinned to the bedroom floor by his arms. Remus sat on his chest and no amount of leg flailing was going to dislodge the smaller boy. Remus was laughing,  
  
"You didn't expect to win this did you Potter? At least being a werewolf is good for something."  
  
James gritted his teeth and tried to struggle free.  
  
"Sirius!" he called, "Here boy!"  
  
Black turned his attention from the wardrobe, where he was pulling out his dress robes and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Come on boy! kill! attack! sic 'im, do *something*!" groaned James, as all the air was squashed out of his lungs.  
  
Sirius smiled, then looked at Remus, who looked away.  
  
"Sorry mate, can't go tonight all bashed and bruised now can I?" Sirius said quickly, turning back to his robes.  
  
"Bad dog!" James scolded, trying to laugh, which hurt his ribs even more. Remus was looking triumphant, "Do you give up? If you want to find out why I went to see Dumbledore you can wait until tonight, got it?"  
  
James nodded and began rubbing his stomach as Remus got up.  
  
Sirius walked to the mirror. "What should I do with my hair?" This was such an uncharacteristic remark from the king of indifference the others cracked up Laughing. Peter wandered out of the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Since when did you care what your hair looks like?" asked James in amusement.  
  
"Since now!" replied Sirius defensively, "it's always been messy and scruffy and I'd like to change it for tonight."  
  
Remus walked up next to him and looked in the mirror. He saw Black's reflection, his toned physique from all the Quidditch training. It helped that all he was wearing was black underwear. His eyes took in the faint scars on his friends torso and upper arms, wincing slightly as he reminded himself that those were probably caused by his Werewolf self while Sirius, in his dog form, had attempted to restrain him. He really didn't like causing Sirius pain, didn't like seeing him unhappy…I wonder if he'll ever find the right person to…. Then the little voice paused briefly wondering why it hadn't said 'right girl'. There was something about Black he didn't know if he was ready to admit, or trusted his senses enough to believe……  
  
It was then he realized he had been staring absentmindedly at Sirius's half naked form in the mirror. He blushed furiously and looked around, James and Peter were staring at them curiously. He turned to look up at Sirius who was also eyeing him with the same look on his face.  
  
"Everything alright Moony?" he asked, "you, err, went a little misty eyed for a moment there."  
  
"What? No, I mean, yes, I'm fine, I was um…just thinking about your hair!"  
  
"Riiiiight."  
  
"Erm" Remus continued, thinking quickly as he went, "Why don't you let me do something with it?"  
  
Behind them, James exploded into laughter,  
  
"Thinking of a future profession as a hairdresser mate?"  
  
Remus went red again. "No!" he argued, "I just wanted to help a friend out!" Sirius, who was watching Remus blush with amusement, (well it was adorable) felt a strong need to protect the smaller boy from embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up Prongs!" he said sternly. James stopped laughing and Remus looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You heard me, leave him alone," he turned back to Remus, "If you want to mess with this mess, you have my permission. He leaned in closer and whispered, "You sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Remus gulped, "Of course" he said croakily.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Get on with it then!"  
  
Slowly, Remus removed his wand from his robes and twirled it nervously in his fingers for a few seconds.  
  
"Right." He said firmly raising his hand, "Hold still."  
  
He passed the wand three times over his friend's head, having to stand on tip toes slightly to reach, muttered something under his breath and a blue smoke enveloped Sirius's head. Remus dropped down onto his heals and waited, along with the others, for the smoke to clear.  
  
A few seconds later the result was revealed. Sirius Black's chin length untidy black hair was now much shorter. Remus smiled to himself as his friend turned to look in the mirror and ran his fingers thorough his new haircut. It was still a little messy, in a charming kind of way. It seemed to be cut with layers and a floppy fringe covered his forehead and ended just above his eyes. The black seemed to have a dark blue glow.  
  
Sirius let out a long whistle. "Nice one mate! You've outdone yourself!" He changed angles, "Is it blue?"  
  
Remus blushed adorably again, "Erm, yeah, I thought it would match your robes and….err, your eyes."  
  
James nudged Peter who was desperately trying to stifle a giggle but Sirius was genuinely touched.  
  
"What!?" demanded Remus, slightly miffed, "having an eye for colour is nothing to be embarrassed about! You forget that when I change all I can see is red, black and white! It makes me appreciate colour all the more!" He looked decidedly ruffled, "I'm sure Sirius will back me up on that one," he turned to him, "Right?"  
  
It took a few moments for the normally lighting quick Sirius to get what his mate was saying, but to be honest, he didn't care, that heart wrenchingly horrible feeling was back, and stronger than ever.  
  
"Err, yeah." he said automatically, "Yeah, red…and stuff." Then he almost ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
  
  
'You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended, you should be the one I'll always love….'  
  
  
  
Sirius had emerged 15 minutes later, his hair washed and smelling divine. They began to get ready, sipping stolen wine from pewter goblets and laughing a lot, James even admitted he liked Sirius's new haircut and asked Remus to do his in the near future. Remus left his hair how it was, soft and longish with little bits of hair that curled round his ears and the fringe that brushed his eyelashes. There were blonde highlights in his normally dark blonde hair due to the sun, and he looked amazing in yellow and gold robes, with glittering stitching that reflected the flickering candlelight onto his pale skin. He had a belt, picked out for him by Sirius when they had gotten their school things in Diagon Alley. It was brown leather and had a large golden pendant, which swung a few inches below, depicting a classical sun. It was an inside joke.  
  
Sirius had more trouble getting ready than the rest, he couldn't concentrate, his mouth was dry and his usual charm was missing, you might even say he was….nervous.  
  
However, effortlessly, he looked gorgeous in dark blue robes with a silver clasp in the shape of a bone and a large hood which hung down his back, it made him look rather mysterious when he pulled it up and let it drape over his head. All that could be seen from the depths were two brilliant blue eyes glinting mischievously. Around his neck, hanging on the inside of his robes so no one could see, he wore a delicate silver pendant, depicting the waning moon.  
  
Peter had clearly never had a drop of wine in his life. He was giggling in fits and bursts and wobbling a little as he adjusted his blood red outfit and straightened his pointed red hat.  
  
James had drunk more than all the others (but was taking it better than little Peter) and was humming to himself as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked splendid, he was the only one who could pull off sliver/ white robes with style and grace, and without looking like a dodgy Christmas elf. He was tall and skinny and the white suited his black hair and dark eyes perfectly. Suddenly he clicked his fingers and tutted, walking to his trunk he pulled out a silver top hat and perched it carefully on his head, then he pulled out a mahogany cane topped with a silver handle depicting a stag. He turned to face his friends, twirled his cane, removed his hat and bowed, looking for all the world like his animal form, his robe even gleamed like the Stag's white coat.  
  
"Ready to go gentlemen?" he asked with a cut glass accent. They all grinned at each other and marched down to the common room. Lily met them at the bottom of the stairs, Both she and James stared at each other for a good few seconds.  
  
"You look.….stunning!" was the unanimous exclamation, while the others rolled their eyes and Remus muttered something about 'mutual appreciation', then James offered his arm.  
  
Remus met Jane outside the portrait hole. She wasn't in a great mood, and told them all how some irresponsible Ravenclaw students had brought alcohol into the common room and how no one had any values any more. Sirius began to fall behind as they approached the great hall. Remus was looking worried again.  
  
" I have to meet my date here" said Sirius, not looking particularly excited about the prospect.  
  
"Oh, but of course!" smirked James, "The mysterious girl, you going to tell us yet? Or are we going to have to beat it out of you?" The smirk grew, "of course we could always tell Jane here about the things you have gotten up to in the Ravenclaw com.."  
  
But the mystery was solved as Sirius's blonde Slytherin friend walked up to the group.  
  
"A Slytherin!?" James exclaimed, not making any effort to disguise his shock.  
  
He shook his head solemnly, "Padfoot, what are you doing?"  
  
But a moment later the mischievous look that was so at home on James Potter's face had returned, he leaned closer to Sirius and whispered, "she does know who won the cup doesn't she? Or are you taking her to show how mature you are for not caring about things like Quidditch matches and House glory?"  
  
Sirius glared silently at him, looking more than a bit embarrassed, but was prevented from saying anything as Kate walked up to him and planted an obvious and possessive kiss on his cheek, just in case anyone was in doubt as to who she was with. She smiled frostily at Remus, Jane, Lilly and Peter and totally ignored James, probably because, as seeker, he had won the Quidditch match against Slytherin that had secured the Quiddich cup and House cup for Gryffindor. Of course, Sirius had just as much to do with the victory, but she seemed to ignore that on the grounds that he was really good looking and, as the Quiddich captain's partner, she would get to dance in front of all the other students when the champions dance came around. James laughed and raised his stick in the air,  
  
"COME ON YOU REDS!!!" he shouted, which didn't amuse Kate. She took Black's arm and began to drag him into the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius chanced a look at Remus, who was being talked at by Jane (she gesticulated an awful lot) and he honestly thought his heart would rip, his friend looked thoroughly miserable. 


	3. Three

Oh god, I've surpassed all known levels of cheese and fluff…….  
  
  
  
Unintended Chapter 3  
  
'First there was the one who challenged, all my fears and my balance….'  
  
The great Hall was packed with students. The other three marauders ran to catch up with Sirius before Kate had dragged him to far.  
  
"Hey!" called out James tapping Black on the shoulder, "Where do you think you're going? We're a team, we have to do this in style!" There was a glint in his eyes that Sirius had seen the very first time they had met on the Hogwarts express. He detangled himself from Kate and asked her and Jane to meet them in a minute, then he took his place next to his best friends, Lily declined James's arm, claiming that it was a Marauder thing, kissed James and went to join her other friends for a while.  
  
They all linked arms and smiled, striding purposefully into the hall. The crowds parted as they went. James and Sirius bowed to bewildered students as they weaved expertly through the masses as though they were royalty; indeed, James was even removing his top hat and saying "How do you do? So pleased you could make it!" to anyone who looked his way. Peter was giving a little royal wave, Sirius was uncharacteristically quiet and Remus? Well, he was blushing again but nonetheless enjoying the attention. People stayed out of his way, he had one hand in his robes, clutching a box of specially made Filibuster fireworks. He looked like he was up to something and besides, the marauders had a bit of a reputation.  
  
They reached the drinks table. Sirius shook his head in disappointment as he inspected the selection, dipping a finger into the giant silver punchbowl and licking it.  
  
"Ahhhh" he sighed, "Not one drop of alcohol, this will never do, we will have to see to that later, won't we Peter?" He raised high eyebrows at his small grinning friend.  
  
"Oh definitely!" Pettigrew replied in a conspirital tone, "I haven't forgotten the, err, refreshments."  
  
The group was stood at top of the hall, with quite a few onlookers, even though it was a leavers ball, years five to severn were in attendance, otherwise it wouldn't have been much of a party. The more the merrier, as the old saying goes…..  
  
"Well, shall we start the proceedings?" James piped up, "I think that's everyone in."  
  
"Very well" replied Sirius, "Remus, hand me the fireworks." Remus obliged. Sirius took a handful of red tubes, James took out his wand and muttered a spell, it proceeded to emit large glittering bubbles. Peter caught them and handed them one by one to Sirius, who pushed a firework into each. Remus was saying "Leviosa continuum" to each bubble and tapping it with his wand. Slowly they began to float up to the ceiling, which had been enchanted to display the stars.  
  
The fireworks ran out and the group stood in a line, facing their 'audience' many of whom had been following the events nervously and were now pulling hoods and hats over their heads, just in case. Sirius gave Remus a lopsided smile and turned.  
  
"Welcome!" he called, his voice loud and charismatic, "To the leavers ball!"  
  
He paused to allow even more faces to turn in his direction. "Seeing as this is the last week before the 7th years leave we—" he put his arms out to his sides, "—that is, my good friends James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, would like to provide some entertainment and celebration. Would you please raise your eyes to the heavens?"  
  
Remus glanced nervously at the head table: surely someone should be putting a stop to this? But Dumbledore was sat, watching the unfolding events with amusement, while many of the other teachers were obviously not amused and wanted to put a stop to whatever was going to happen. But it was the Headmasters decision at the end of it all so they had to twitch and bear it.  
  
Meanwhile, word had gotten round the hall and expectant and apprehensive faces were turned skyward. Sirius gave a chuckle, never doubting once it would fail. Remus marveled at his confidence.  
  
Of course it worked!  
  
There was absolute silence for a fleeting instant before the hall was filled with the most beautiful colour, not to mention a whole lot of noise. Flaming dragons and fiery white unicorns swooped and galloped through the air above their heads, a few ducked when a green dragon began to fight with a red one, and came a bit too close for comfort. The air was filled with a sort of static as the temporary creatures filled every corner of the 'sky'. The background noise was provided by the students' astonished gasps of admiration, or possibly fear.  
  
After a few minutes, these images faded and four new ones took their place. A flaming red and gold Lion, a magestic blue and copper eagle, a powerful yellow and black badger and, of course, a great green and silver snake. The four house images paraded round the hall ceiling, accompanied by some more normal fireworks and an almighty roaring from the lion. Well, they were Gryffindors after all, Gryffindors who had just won the Double (that being the Qudditch and house cup) and who wanted to go out with style. The animals were magnificent; they seemed totally real except that the enchanted ceiling was just visible through their illuminated bodies. The Blue eagle swooped to sit on one of the figureheads clasping torches at the side of the hall and its brilliant white eyes watched the snake with venom. It spread its wings and took off into the air as it began to fade.  
  
When it was over, even the professors cheered with vigor, but that could quite possibly have been relief that no one was hurt. Remus suspected the clapping and shouting was louder than the roar of the lion and his grin widened.  
  
Dumbledore had to silence the room to announce that the ball had officially started.  
  
"The dancing will now be lead by the victorious Quidditch team, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Sirius's smile disappeared, as James led Lily out onto the dance floor and Kate walked up to him and took his arm. Remus walked to their table and sat with Peter, Jane came and sat down too, not even noticing he wasn't listening as he watched all the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team gather on the empty floor. Here comes my surprise he thought miserably, enjoy. He didn't know why he wasn't happy, he should be, all his mates were.  
  
Dumbledore's voice echoed over the crowd once more.  
  
"I have a very special request" he announced, "a thank you from someone here, a dedication to some very special people, it is from a Mr. Moony," Lupin smiled as four heads snapped up, Sirius glancing quickly and slyly in his direction.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Apparently, those in question will understand, may we always have the last laugh'"  
  
And with that the haunting and happy strains of the song began…  
  
Sirius's heart had doubled its pace, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask, never before had he been so happy and miserable at the same time. He really didn't think his body could take much more.  
  
That's it! I'm not doing this anymore! Sod it!, I'm asking him; I don't care if he says no! I have to ask.  
  
He pushed Kate away before the rational side of his brain (he did have one somewhere) could fight back. "I'm sorry" he said, "I can't be your partner anymore, I'm sorry." And he left.  
  
"Yeah, so, I'm going to Germany to study their magical practices. I hear the Germans students are much more focused, it really is disgraceful what students in this country get up too. It should be study, study, study, not forgetting an appreciation of Rules and codes. I didn't get to be Head Girl for nothing, you know. My, this punch is rather good isn't it? I simply must get the recipe from the kitchens." Jane said all of this very fast. Remus had given up trying to listen, but he smiled when she mentioned the punch, he decided not to tell her that Peter had poured quite a bit of vodka into the bowl when the fireworks were at full height.  
  
"Oh." She said suddenly, "your friend is standing behind you, I think he wants something."  
  
Remus spun in his seat. "I thought I could smell you!" he declared, surprised none the less. "Shouldn't you be dancing? The songs only just started."  
  
"Yes," said Sirius, "I should be" He held out his hand, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Remus was stunned. "What?" he whispered, glancing around to see if anyone had heard, "Wh..what are you doing?"  
  
Sirius's face dropped, and so did his hand. "I'm sorry" he said, "I've waited 7 years to ask that, I don't know what came over me." He turned to walk away but Remus was fast, he jumped up and blocked his path.  
  
"You always were slow to do things Black" he smiled, holding out his hand, "You could have asked earlier."  
  
Sirius really thought this time that his heart would pound itself into oblivion; he wanted to turn into his dog form just so he could wag his tail and bark furiously. Instead he smiled gently, took Remus's proffered hand and led him onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
'When the laughter fades away, Ma Vie, Tout ma Vie…..  
  
  
  
Remus followed Sirius onto the floor, hand in hand. They were drawing a few stares as they pushed their way through the crowds, then people began to thin out and the only people dancing were the quiddich members and partners.  
  
  
  
'When there's nothing more to say, Ma Vie, My oh my….  
  
  
  
They were stood in the middle of the un-crowded dance floor, just looking at each other, hands still clasped, taking no notice of any astonished stares. Behind them, His head resting gently against Lily's hair, James smiled.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 'It's the last laugh of the laughter, Sur la dernier page du chapitre……  
  
  
  
This time it was Remus's turn to take action, he pulled gently on his friends arm, Sirius took a tentative step nearer, then another, until their robes were only thing between them. Remus drew Sirius's arm around his waist and placed his own hand on Sirius's hip. Finally, Black got the hint and placed his other arm around Remus and clasped his hands behind his back. Remus laid his head on Sirius's chest and chuckled to himself, the vibrations sent shivers down Black's spine.  
  
  
  
'On the last day of the year, ma vie, tout ma vie….  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Sirius looking down, Remus raised his head, surprised to see not a trace of the Black confidence, his best friend looked, well, nervous….unsure…..apprehensive, there were many words to describe it, although none of them were important.  
  
"Nothing" Lupin smiled, "just you being slow on the uptake again."  
  
Sirius's eyes closed "Don't. I've waited so bloody long, for a moment just like this, I don't think I'll make it through the song." He gave an uneasy sort of smile.  
  
"I know." Remus answered, his eyes glinting in the candlelight, "I can hear your heart pounding in your chest. And don't worry, I've waited a while too, you're not an easy person to figure out Sirius, but we have our whole lives ahead of us yet."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath,  
  
"You mean, you…you've liked me all this time too? You bastard!," he laughed, "Why didn't you say anything? I've been going steadily crazy for the last year now thinking, well, thinking about you, and how I could never, ever, have you."  
  
Remus's voice was a little muffled when he answered, his head was resting on Sirius chest again and he was reluctant to move it, for fear of losing its warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sounded it too, "I really am, but I was in the same position as you." He paused, "okay, well, maybe not exactly the same position, I didn't cover up my feelings by dating every girl in Hogwarts. But It's not as simple as that, I couldn't just come out and say, 'oh, hey, by the way Sirius, I have these strange, intense feelings for you I'm pretty sure run deeper than friendship, how would you like to stop your wildly heterosexual ways and try batting for the other team for a bit? I didn't even suspect you liked me like that until a few weeks ago."  
  
Sirius was stunned, and for once he didn't have an answer. "Sorry" was all he managed to come up with. He just pulled Remus a little closer and bent his head slightly so their cheeks were touching, Remus smelled of pine trees and a subtle musk scent only his highly trained nose would be able to pick up. He closed his eyes and willed the moment to last.  
  
  
  
'When the spotlight fades away, ma vie, c'est la vie, when the blue skies turn to grey , ma vie, tout ma vie…  
  
  
  
"I never said thank you for the song." Sirius whispered softly into Remus's ear.  
  
Sirius could feel the other's smooth skin being pulled into a smile,  
  
"You're welcome, I know it's not your song, but it seemed fitting for our little group, with the end of our school lives and the beginning of everything else, I wanted to remind you all that we will always be the Marauders, no matter how old we are or what we are doing, we will always be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, we'll always have the last laugh. Plus—" he added as an afterthought, "—I couldn't ask for 'Unintended' to be played now could I? James and Peter would get jealous." Sirius was obviously shocked by this because he pulled away so he could get a better view of his friends face.  
  
"How do you know I like that song?" he asked quietly, half astonished, half embarrassed. Remus chuckled again.  
  
"Come on mate! Years of watching you, of being your friend and you expect me not to know what your favorite song is? I knew you had a romantic spot somewhere, even if you refused to admit it! I'm afraid you might be a bit embarrassed in a second.."  
  
Sirius had no time to ask what he meant by that, because, as if on queue, the gentle strains of the last song faded away and people began to pack the dance floor. Remus watched in delight as the next song started, quite anonymously with no request or hidden message, save one that only two people in the room understood.  
  
'You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love……  
  
Sirius responded by leaning down towards the upturned face of the person this song was secretly dedicated to, and ever so gently, his lips brushed Remus's, the Blond boy responded just as gently and that was all the only sign Sirius needed, he moved closer and kissed Remus Lupin with much more passion. Suddenly Remus understood exactly why all those girls were willing to give Sirius Black a Second, and Third, chance. He forgot to breathe and he forgot when he was, and that was just a kiss…..  
  
Remus broke off, taking in two sharp gasps of air and swallowing hard. Sirius was beaming.  
  
"Whod've thought shy, retiring little Remus would be able to kiss like that!" he whispered, his face still close to Remus's. He grinned, "For a werewolf, you're pretty soft." Lupin wrinkled his nose.  
  
"And….." continued Black, "you know what this makes you, don't you?" Lupin shook his head.  
  
"My bitch."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and tried to look innocent, "Yeah? Well, we'll just have to see who has the bigger claws next full moon won't we?" they both fought to suppress laughter, the situation seemed to suit heartfelt conversation more than anything but they were both ecstatically happy. 'Unintended' was still playing in the background.  
  
Remus reverted to his former position in Black's arms. "At least we went out in style, I reckon we'll be remembered for a while yet."  
  
Sirius, being slow on the uptake, and not really in tune with subtlety, failed to get it.  
  
"Well," he offered, "those fireworks cost us enough! I should hope we are remembered for a little while yet! Our map is still in Filtch's office by the way, waiting for the next set of pranksters to make good use of it!"  
  
Remus was laughing again. "I don't mean the fireworks!" he chuckled.  
  
Sirius got it, he chanced a look at the surrounding students, absolute shock on their faces, a few smug expressions on some of the Slytherin students, and mostly disappointment from the famales.  
  
Sirius chuckled and lifted Remus face to meet his own. Placing his lips firmly on Lupin's, just in case anybody hadn't got the message that Remus was his, he smiled mentally at the thought. His.  
  
The song reached its end. Sirius built up his courage to ask his next question. This was an odd feeling, he felt like tonight he was starting all over again, everything he had done before didn't count, only this was real, and it felt it, it was scary.  
  
"You know" he finally said, "you're the one who makes me want to say all this fluffy romantic stuff, so anything incriminating that comes out of my mouth tonight is all your fault."  
  
"Alright," replied Lupin, trying hard to keep a straight face. "What do you want to say?"  
  
Sirius sighed, plucking up the courage. "That the night isn't over, and that, if you want, there are more fireworks to come." He grinned wolfishly.  
  
"What an interesting euphemism" Remus remarked. Sirius rolled his eyes before setting them firmly on the light brown irises of the only other person he could pay attention to.  
  
"I also wanted to say--" he continued, the flushing of his cheeks evident even in the darkened room "—that you were always my intended, I never wanted anyone else but you. That why none of my relationships ever lasted, you were missing."  
  
Remus took a while to respond, he just looked Sirius straight in the eyes and Black began to think he'd gone to far when, "Do I really make you want to say that?"  
  
"Yes" answered Sirius firmly, "you make me want to be romantic and cheesy, to eat picnics by moonlight, to pick red roses and write really awful poetry. You make me want to protect you from anything that might hurt you, I learned to turn myself into an animal so I could be with you when you changed, I knew it was an horrific time and I wanted to help. I…"  
  
But Remus cut him off with a kiss that knocked the air right out of him and made him forget what he was trying to say. It was Remus's turn to grin wolfishly, as he pulled away from Sirius and pushed a stray strand of black hair behind his ear. He took Sirius's warm hand,  
  
"I'd like to see these fireworks," he said.  
  
Sirius nodded, a look of total happiness spreading across his face as he stood side by side with Remus  
  
Lupin, 17-year-old Gryffindor, Marauder, slightly less cautious prankster and part time werewolf. He hooked his arm through Remus's, "let's leave in style."  
  
  
  
You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended,  
  
You could be the one I'll always love,  
  
You could be the one who listens, to my deepest inquisitions,  
  
You could be the one I'll always love  
  
You will be the one I'll always love……… 


End file.
